A First Time for Everything
by HolyheadHarpies1986
Summary: Tamora attempts to get Felix to cuss. Shenanigans ensue. Just a fun little one-shot!


_Here's my second try at a Calhoun/Felix one-shot. Like the last one, this one deals with Felix coming out of his shell a little. I promise the next one will be more… Fluff filled? Sure, that can be a word. Enjoy!_

"Oh come on, tell me."

Felix was sitting next to Tamora in a booth, the noisy happenings of Tapper's going on around them. He had let slip that his father had more of a potty mouth than he did, and now she wanted to know some of the things he had said in the past. Not being a potty mouth himself, Felix was reluctant to repeat anything at all.

"Just whisper something in my ear, I promise I won't tell anyone."

Tamora rarely showed giddiness, but the prospect of teasing something "naughty" out of Felix was just too much. The most aggressive word Felix ever said was "Poo", while Tamora had made Felix blush with some of the words she knew. He highly doubted he could shock her with anything, but she seemed to be dying with genuine curiosity.

"Tammy, I don't know… I've never liked cussin'."

With a very quiet, disappointed "Awww…" she wrapped her arm around him, and placed her chin on his head. She knew he liked hugs, and Felix saw it as an obvious ploy to butter him up. He looked up at her, trying to be resolute, but found he was unable to resist her undoubtedly fake pout. He sighed, and looked down at the table.

"Oh… oh alright. Just one story."

Tamora pumped her fist in the air, and pulled him into a one armed hug. He relaxed into her chest, and took a look around. There wasn't anyone listening to them, and it was rather loud in the bar… Maybe it wouldn't harm him to tell ONE story, if she was so excited to hear about it...

"This one time," Felix began, barely above a whisper, "My dad took me over to "Paperboy" to visit one of his friends…"

Tamora leaned closer, practically touching cheeks with Felix to hear him over the noise of the bar.

"There was a woman from the game… not a main character, just someone who drove one of the cars… and she was rambling on, making a fuss over something small…"

Felix put his hand over his mouth, and put his lips very close to Tamora's ear. He looked around once more, making sure he couldn't be overheard, and lowered his voice even further than before.

"When she finally left, my dad turned to the Paperboy and said…something mean about her…"

Felix paused and took a deep breath. Tamora waited quietly, her eyes wide with anticipation.

"He said that she was so dumb... she didn't know whether to check her ass or scratch her watch."

Tamora tossed her head back and let out a howl of mirth, drawing the attention of a few people near by. Feeling embarrassed, Felix waved his arms and tried to shush her. Tamora, however, was laughing so hard that she was falling out of the booth. Felix knew she could laugh and smile, but she was usually subdued, and it didn't last for very long. This laugh, however, lasted for several minutes, and Felix was shocked to see that her eyes were full of tears, and her cheeks were turning red from lack of oxygen.

"I'm s-sorry…" she gasped, trying to make herself serious again… "You're just so… you're just so stinkin' CUTE."

Felix forgot to be embarrassed, and looked at her in shock. Cute was not a word he had ever heard her utter. Of course, up until a moment ago, he never thought he would say anything like "ass" to someone he loved.

"I… I'm sorry I laughed at you," said Tamora, pulling him into a hug again, "I just can't believe I actually got you to say something like that."

Felix couldn't help it. He leaned into the hug, and whispered into her ear again.

"I never thought you would call me 'cute'."

Tamora leaned back, and eyed Felix suspiciously. She didn't look angry, or embarrassed, but she did look highly amused. Felix felt his cheeks burning, but he didn't know what else to say to her. With a small chuckle to herself, Tamora leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. As she pulled away, she whispered quietly, and looked around the area to make sure nobody was ease-dropping on them.

"I won't tell if you don't."

_The end! I hope everyone liked it! I have to admit, I had a lot of fun writing it!_


End file.
